


Secret Agent No More

by ShiTiger



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the O.W.C.A. is unexpectedly disbanded, neither Perry nor Heinz expected it to end quite like this... (eventually Heinz x Perry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Agent No More

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of the darkest fics I've ever written.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted to the sky as his latest scheme was foiled AGAIN by the little teal furred mammal.

"Oh well, time to clean up... hey, you're still here," the evil scientist pointed at his rival who stood several feet away.

The secret agent actually looked guilty as he pulled a letter from his hat and stepped forward to hand it to the doctor.

"What's this? Hmmm... Dr. Doofenshmirtz, we regret to inform you that the O.W.C.A is being disbanded. You will be reassigned a human agent as your nemesis... wait, WHAT?!" the human shrieked, looking down at his one TRUE nemesis.

Perry the Platypus nodded sadly.

"You're retiring? But, that's just not fair! I don't want a new nemesis!" the man ranted, pacing the rooftop of his home.

Agent P cracked a smile as he watched his favourite enemy whine about how unfair this all was. If only he knew that Perry agreed with him. The O.W.C.A being disbanded...

"Well, uh, I guess I'll be seeing you around then," Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally commented, rubbing his neck at the awkward goodbye moment.

Perry shrugged before walking toward the edge of the rooftop.

"You know, if you ever just wanna drop by and chat about the good-old-days... Use the door, cause I'm tired of replacing the windows, okay?" Heinz remarked.

Perry blinked and tipped his hat at the human before leaping off the building and activating his hang-glider.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed as he watched his former nemesis fly off into the blue sky. Life just wasn't fair.

 

... tbc...


	2. A Rude Awakening

_"Isn't this just crazy? Major Monogram only just retired when that Roger fellow took over and disbanded the O.W.C.A. What does he think we are, a bunch of wild animals?"_

_"Can't wait to give this guy a piece of my mind."_

_"You can speak human?"_

_"... Fine, I'll give him a piece of my mind on paper then!"_

Perry the Platypus looked around the room at the other O.W.C.A secret agent animals. Every single agent was there, gathered together in the government secret headquarters to receive their newest and possibly final mission.

"Secret agents of the former O.W.C.A! Thank you for joining me today to mark this momentous occasion," a voice boomed from the speaker. A flicker of light and suddenly there was a strangely familiar man on the main view screen.

Agent P's eyes bulged. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's brother? That was the Roger everyone was talking about?

"I regret to inform you that your agent services are no longer required. You see, my little friends, there is just no place in a civilized world for thinking animals such as yourselves."  As the man spoke, metal plates locked into place over every exit.

 " _It's a trap!"_

 _"That crazy human!"_

"However, before you get all excited, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you can still be of some use to your country... as EXPERIMENTS!" Roger Doofenshmirtz laughed loudly, hands clasped behind his back.

Perry stared in shock as animals around him began to sway. Some tried to unlatch the exits, but collapsed on the ground. GAS! That crazy human was pumping knockout gas into the room through tiny vents in the ceiling.

Agent P leaped into the air, reaching for his grappling gun, before remembering that all weapons and tools were confiscated when they entered the room. Gravity took hold and forced him to the ground again. 

*** 

"Oh, you're not going to get away that easily, Perry the Platypus," Roger chuckled, watching the teal-furred mammal spin around to glare at him. The human could see that the gas was doing just what it was designed to do.

On screen, the little platypus struggled to remain awake, but slowly succumbed to the gas. Finally, after all these years, Roger had complete control of the O.W.C.A. Oh the things he would do to these pathetic animals that believed they were as sentient as humans.

His special team of scientists were just waiting in the wings to start their experiments. Yessss... there was much to learn from these creatures. And he had a very special test subject in mind for his newest experiment. And if he didn't survive, there were more where he came from.

 

...tbc...


	3. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning.
> 
> { Thinking }

Perry regained consciousness to a painfully bright light shining down into his eyes. All around him, humans in white lab coats raced back and forth, accompanied by loud beeps and trills from the strange machines set up around the room.

Perry strained his head to the side, his eyes focusing on a group of scientists huddled around an examination table. Their jumbled voices made his head throb, but he needed to figure out what they were up to so that he could plan his escape.

Moments later, the scientists moved away from the table, shaking their heads and peeling crimson-soaked gloves from their hands. The mess left behind was almost unrecognizable. Almost. Patches of blood-soaked teal fur on a small, partially dissected body made Perry breath in sharply. His vision began to blur as he stared into the cold, dead eyes of the platypus laying on the table next to him.

Unable to help himself, he twisted his head away from the gory scene, breathing in and out deeply in an attempt to keep himself from throwing up. What he saw on the other side was worse.

There, in the mirrored glass wall, lay a young man strapped to a table. A young human male with teal hair and wide, panicked brown eyes. Perry opened his mouth wide, then closed it quickly, watching the reflected human do the same. _{It's not possible. I'm a platypus, not a human. I'm a platypus. It's not...}_

A scream filled his ears as his heart began to beat rapidly. _{Who is screaming? Am I screaming?}_

"He's awake. Sedate him!"

Perry struggled against his bindings, but was unable to get away from the needle. It sank into his arm, sending a drowsy feeling through his body. "N-n-no." The world faded to black. 

*** 

Perry groaned as he woke, his head aching painfully.

_{What? Where...}_

His brown eyes flickered around the small room... no, cell. He was in a cell! Perry sat up quickly, regretting it when his stomach rolled at the sudden motion. Closing his eyes quickly, he covered his mouth with both hands and forced himself not to be sick.

_{Deep breaths, Perry. Deep breaths.}_

"You're finally awake," a familiar voice purred from across the small room.

Perry's eyes snapped open again as the man responsible for everything stepped through the cell doorway. Guards locked it behind him, leaving their leader to his prize.

The platypus... _{no, not a platypus any longer}_ Perry remembered with terrifying clarity. He wanted to examine his new body, but he refused to look away from Roger for even a moment. The man was evil, pure evil...

The human's grin widened, his dark eyes tracing over Perry in a way that made the agent want to hide. Never before had anyone, ANYONE, looked at him in such a revolting way. It made his new human skin crawl.

"Let's get down to business, Perry the Platypus. Oh, I guess I should call you Perry the FORMER-platypus now, shouldn't I?" Roger laughed at his own joke, before pulling up a nearby stool and sitting directly in front of the teal-haired man on the cell bench.

Perry shivered, but steeled his nerves. Never let your enemy know you're afraid. He'd get out of this... he always did. 

*** 

"I'll get straight to the point. You're special, Perry. Very special. You're the best agent the O.W.C.A. had and you were wasted on my stupid brother. But, you're not a lowly platypus now, are you? You're my first test subject to survive the brain transfer. Well, your former body didn't survive it. It's still on the dissection table," chuckled Roger, eyeing his prisoner.

Yes, HIS prisoner. Teal hair pooling around his shoulders, creamy pale skin hidden only by a knee-length white shirt, frightened brown eyes... yes, Perry was frightened. He was acting like a well-trained agent would when faced with an enemy, but Roger could see the fear in his eyes. It was intoxicating...

"You're still not as superior as real human, but these bodies are quite close to the real thing. They even have the ability to change based on the personality of the test subject. Teal hair, that's unique. I expected you to be older. Your body is registering as merely 24 years of age. Quite young for a respected secret agent like yourself," Roger leered at the former agent.

The younger male glared back at him, but his body was trembling. He'd be weak for days before he finally got used to his new human form. And Roger was more than willing to exploit that weakness for his own personal gain. After all, he hadn't expected the agent to turn out so deliciously attractive.

Leaning forward, Roger whispered into the former agent's ear, "If my brother could see you now. He's still very much in the closet. Why do you think his ex-wife divorced him in the first place? Hmmmm.." 

*** 

Perry flinched back as the cold words drifted into his ears. A large, unwanted hand was sliding up his thigh and under his shirt. The slimy feeling of a tongue rasped over his earlobe, followed by the pinch of human teeth biting down sharply on his sensitive new flesh.

"S...S....T...O...P" Perry managed to stutter out, pressing his hands against the larger man's chest in hopes that he would go away. No such luck.

"Do you really think you can stop me, Perry? You're not used to your new body yet. You'll be as weak as a kitten for the next few days... and I plan to take advantage of that," the greasy voice announced.

Perry gasped as something on his chest was pinched and fondled roughly. _{Nipples... I think.}_

The human male's mouth pressed against his neck in a fake imitation of a loving kiss as his big hands continued to touch and fondle without pause. Dark eyes gleamed down into his, filled with lust. It disgusted the agent to the core. Never in his life had he imagined something like this would happen to him. 

*** 

Roger nibbled on the younger man's neck and enjoyed the feel of creamy flesh beneath his fingers. The former agent was quite responsive without even realizing it. His brown eyes darkened with panic, staring up at him in a way that made Roger feel like the strongest man in the world. Yes, he liked that look on Perry. His stupid brother had no idea what he was missing.

Releasing the former agent, Roger stood to remove his belt. He was going to be the first to dominate Perry and if it was as enjoyable as he thought it was going to be, it wouldn't be the last time either.

The teal haired man had his arms wrapped around himself, his brown eyes flicking around the room in panic.

_{Really, Perry... where are you going to go? The doors are locked and the guards aren't about to let you out. Besides, I have all your little friends locked up. If you become... difficult, I'll make sure they pay for it.}_

His attention slipped for a moment as he shuffled his pants down to expose his hard and weeping member. Perhaps next time he'd have the young man suck him off...

A sudden crash brought his attention back to the little former-platypus. Really, the boy just kept giving him ideas. Horribly perverse ideas. Especially seeing him on his hands and knees, virgin ass peeking out from under his shirt as he tried to find the strength to crawl away.

"Trying to get away, are you? Your body is too weak, Perry. But if you really want to be taken like the animal you are... well, we'll do that next time. I want to see your eyes when I take you for the first time," Roger yanked the younger male toward him by the foot, ignoring his pathetic yelps of pain as his legs and front scratched against the cell floor.

Easily turning his prisoner over, Roger leered down at the former agent before spreading the boy's legs and shuffling between them.

To his credit, Perry did manage to put up a bit of a struggle. It only amused Roger more as he stroked his own cock and lifted the other male's shirt out of the way to expose his creamy thighs, attractive little manhood and pert ass.

A slash of pain brought him out of his inner fantasies as sharp nails managed to rake down his face. Now, that just wouldn't do... 

*** 

Perry could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. That disgusting human was between his legs and his new human body was just too weak to get loose. It just wasn't fair. If only he was back in his real body. Granted, if he was then the human likely wouldn't be trying to force-mate him.

_{Have to stop him. Have to escape!}_

Without realizing it, Perry raked his new human nails down the larger man's cheek, leaving behind bloody scratches that dripped down his face.

Roger's eyes became even darker and the small sense of satisfaction Perry felt was quickly drowned by the feeling of his arms being yanked over his head. His shirt followed soon after, leaving him fully exposed, wrists tied tightly with his own clothing. 

A grin came over the older man's face and there was a sudden flash of intense pain from his lower half that made Perry shout. The wet sounds of mating filled his new human ears. The human loomed over him, staring down into his eyes and thrusting painfully into him without pause.

"What's wrong, animal? Aren't you enjoying this? I know I am."

Perry gasped for breath as one of the human's gigantic hands suddenly pressed down on his windpipe, choking him even as he continued to force-mate him. The human released his strangle-grip before Perry could blackout, but the torture continued.

"S..S...T...O...P..." Perry tried again, tears welling up in his eyes from the pain. 

*** 

"Why? I'm enjoying this. Maybe next time, if you behave, then I'll think about preparing you first. But I don't think you really deserve it right now. After all, look at my beautiful face," Roger reached down and gripped the younger male by his chin, pulling his head roughly forward so he was forced to look at him.

The young man's eyes were filled with pain as tears spilled down his cheeks. Roger knew he couldn't just let the boy get away with injuring him. After all, Roger was the superior human. Perry was just an animal... an experiment to be used and thrown away.

Reaching down, he yanked the smaller man off the ground and bit down hard into his shoulder. Perry let out a screech and struggled against him.

"You're mine now, Perry. My little pet. Your body belongs to me. And every time you try to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine, I'll hurt one of your little friends," Roger promised, pulling back and licking the blood from his lips.

The teal-haired man stared back at him fearfully, crimson streaking down his pale chest from the bite on his shoulder.

"Now, let's finish this. I can't play with you all day, little pet," Roger focused on the feeling of his cock sliding easily into the other male's tight passage. It would be slick with blood once he was finished, but the little former-platypus deserved it for trying to escape.

Tight... Hot... Wet... The perfect little sex slave.

Roger felt himself release with a flood of pleasure. The man beneath him shrieked, struggling weakly. Roger just smirked as he withdrew his bloodied cock and tucked it back into his underwear, standing to pull up his pants and adjust his shirt.

The sight of the young man lying in a pool of blood and semen really should have disgusted him, but it gave the human a sense of satisfaction to see his little pet so thoroughly debauched.

Roger ordered one of the guards to send in a doctor to make sure the experiment didn't suffer any long-term damages. After all, he wanted his little sex slave prepped and ready for him next time. He had a feeling it would be a long time before he tired of this one.

As he walked out the cell door, Roger turned to call over his shoulder, "Well, that was fun. I'll have to get a better bed installed in here for the next time. You animals might enjoy rutting on the floor, but we humans have a lot more class. Sleep well, Perry the former Platypus." 

...tbc...


	4. Escape

"I still can't believe it's been six months since Perry the Platypus left me," Heinz Doofenshmirtz sighed loudly as he pushed his shopping cart along.

"Geez, Dad. Get over it already. You talk about him like he's your ex-boyfriend or something," Vanessa commented, adjusting her ipod as she walked next to him.

"Vanessa, that's not even funny. Replacing a nemesis is a big deal in the villain community. And to top it off, the government is making us a laughing stock. I have to share Agent Gray with three other evil scientists. Not only is he always late, but he barely manages to stop me every time," Heinz complained, throwing a rocket launcher into the cart with a grimace.

"Seriously dad, mom was right. You really DO need to start dating again," the brunette teenager announced, deciding to ignore her father for the rest of the trip.

"Dating? Why would I need to start dating again? I always end up attracting weird women who aren't interested in anything I do... hey, what's that beeping? Oh, it's me. I have my watch hooked up to the intruder alarm just in case someone breaks in," Doofenshmirtz explained aloud, not even noticing his daughter's lack of attention.

The evil genius tapped his watch and listened to the message.

 

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Perry the Platypus has broken into the building!"

 

"Perry the Platypus!" a giant grin swept over the man's face and he nearly jumped for joy. Finally, something good was happening.

"Quick Vanessa, we have to go!"

People watched in awe as the strange pharmacist dragged his goth daughter out the door, leaving their cart in the middle of the aisle. 

*** 

"That's odd. All the lights are out and... oh wait, I found a broken window," Heinz pointed it out after Vanessa switched on the lights.

"Is that blood?" the teen asked, staring at the crimson trail that started below the shattered window.

"How very strange. Perry never used to get hurt when he smashed through the windows to stop my evil schemes," Dr. Doofenshmirtz commented aloud as he followed drying trail deeper into his lab.

Vanessa gasped aloud suddenly, drawing her father's attention to the unconscious person face-down on the floor ahead of them.

"Norm, what is the meaning of this?! This isn't Agent P. He's clearly a human, not a platypus. And why is there a strange man bleeding to death in my lab?" Heinz pointed at the teal-haired man on the floor.

"Apologies sir, but the DNA match is 100% accurate. Subject in question is Perry the Platypus," the robot moved forward and gestured toward the human on the ground.

"Dad! Who cares who he is! Call the hospital or something. What if he bleeds to death?" Vanessa shouted, jolting her father back into action.

"But, if he is Perry the Platypus..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz knelt down and eyed the bleeding man. Teal hair (the same color as Perry's fur), bare feet covered in scratches, wearing only a tattered, blood-stained white shirt that ended as his knees... it couldn't be. 

"Dad!"

"Vanessa, be a dear and go prepare the spare bedroom. Oh, and pull out one of my nightshirts."

"Aren't you going to call the hospital?" the teen gaped at her father who shot her a stern look in return.

"If this really is my old nemesis, then there is a reason he came to me and didn't go straight to a hospital. Besides, I think the blood is mostly from his feet and shoulder. He isn't dying. I'm going to get him cleaned up and bandaged," Heinz decided, gently turning the man over as his daughter left the room.

Clearly his feet and bleeding arm weren't his only problems. The teal-haired man jolted awake at the movement and clutched at his other arm, face contorted in pain. Pain-filled chocolate brown eyes stared up at the other man fearfully before recognition finally bloomed in them.

"Is that you, Perry the Platypus?" Heinz ventured, helping the younger man sit up. Still clutching his arm, the wounded man nodded.

"What happened to you?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz wondered aloud, taking in the sight of his bleeding, now human, former nemesis.

Brown eyes half closed as the injured man began to slip into unconsciousness again. Heinz raced to catch him, cradling him against his now bloodied lab coat. Oh well, what was one stupid lab coat in comparison to getting his nemesis back? 

...tbc...


	5. A New Start

Perry jolted awake, eyes wide as he searched his cell... no, not his cell. This room was clearly not his cell.

The warm realization that he'd finally escaped from those evil humans flooded through him. A flash of pain drew his attention to his bandaged arm. It seemed his old nemesis knew a little something about dislocated shoulders, if the sling holding his arm in place was anything to go by.

Sunlight shone through the window as the teal-haired man shakily got to his feet. He eyed himself in the closet-door mirror and sighed at the purple nightgown he was currently wearing. Oh well, anything was better than those lab shirts that all the experiments were forced to wear.

Every step was like walking on needles. That didn't surprise him though. After all, he had run barefoot all the way from the secret base to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair. Scaling the building had been tricky in his new human body, especially since he was still bleeding from ripping out that tracking device. The landing... well, that could have been better. Perry knew he was lucky to have had only a dislocated shoulder after all that.

The lit hallway was making him nervous. It was so bright. Only the labs were this bright. The cells were all dark. How long had he been trapped in that place? A year? Two? Five? It had seemed like forever.

All the experiments... all the pain... all the screams of his fellow agents... Roger... Perry felt his stomach turn from that particular memory. No, not now. He was so close to being free again. He had to keep his cool. Somehow, he had to get Dr. Doofenshmirtz to help free the others.

Resting his head against the wall, the former platypus took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His entire body ached, his nerves were shot, and his mind was starting to form shapes in the shadows of the hallway. 

_{Keep it together, Perry. Keep it together. You can descend into madness AFTER you rescue the others.}_

The light from the kitchen drew him closer, despite the shadows in his mind closing in on him.

Perry perched at the edge of the doorway, glancing around the brightly lit room for any signs of his evil nemesis... former evil nemesis. Coffee brewed away, but the human was not in the room. The teal-haired man slipped into the kitchen and found himself eyeing the knife rack.

 _{A weapon. Need a weapon. I'll kill him if he tries to touch me again. I'll kill them all!}_

The former platypus shoot his head, forcing the image from his mind. He wasn't a bloodthirsty killer. He wasn't! Now if only he could convince himself of that. The only thing that kept him going in that horrible place was the thought of once day getting free. Getting free, rescuing his fellow agents and... slaughtering all the evil humans!

"You're awake," a different voice broke through his mental musings.

In a flash, Perry grabbed one of the knives in his good hand and spun, landing in a crouch to face the enemy. A dark churrr rumbled from his gut as he tried to focus on the intruder. 

_{Friend or Foe? Friend or Foe? Friend or...}_

*** 

Vanessa gasped as the injured young man spun around, brandishing a knife at her. The former platypus' familiar churrrr sounded dark and menacing as he glared at her from across the room. His eyes... he didn't seem to recognize her at all. What if he attacked her?

"DADDY!" 

*** 

_{Yes, that's right. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a daughter. Vanessa. She's not a threat. Put the knife down, Perry. Put it down.}_

Perry began to lower the weapon, but not fast enough. Less than a second later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz came racing up behind his daughter.

"What's wrong, Vanessa? I heard you scream... Perry the Platypus, what are you doing?!" Heinz yelled, staring at his former nemesis in shock.

Dark, guilt-filled eyes started back at him as the now-human Perry dropped the knife he'd been brandishing at the human girl.

"Wait, daddy! It's okay. I startled him and he must not have recognized me. He recognizes me now, right Perry?" Vanessa grabbed her father's arm in case he did something reckless. He was always a bit too eager to defend her honour.

Across the room, the teal-haired man nodded, straightening from his crouch and leaning back against the counter.

"Well, that may be, but it still isn't right to threaten someone's daughter like that," Heinz pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest to glare at the other man.

Perry attempted a sincere look of apology toward the pair.

"Okay fine, I forgive you. Oh, and I bought muffins! Who wants breakfast?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz's mood switched completely and he pulled out a box of muffins and sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

Vanessa took her seat and motioned for Perry to join them. The former platypus did... if a bit reluctantly.

"So, what have you been up to all this time? Secret agent stuff? Vanessa was really worried when we found you bleeding in the lab yesterday," Heinz waved his muffin at the former O.W.C.A. Agent.

"Oh puleeeze. You were just as worried as I was, Dad," the teenager argued back.

Perry froze, muffin halfway to his mouth. Malnourished though he was, the memories of that place could make anyone sick to their stomach.

"You should eat, you know. You're really thin. I should know, I had to change you yesterday. Don't worry, we'll figure out how to get you into some proper clothes even if we have to work around that arm of yours," Heinz promised, polishing off another muffin.

Perry managed a weak smile at his former nemesis. The man really could switch moods quickly. And to think, Perry once thought Heinz to be the more evil of the two brothers... that thought brought a frown to his face again.

"So, how did you get so injured? Were you running from someone?" Vanessa spoke up, watching her father's house guest. The poor man was clearly traumatized by something. The Perry the Platypus she knew wouldn't act this way... something bad must have happened. Something really, really bad.

"Yeah. You show up after 6 months and bleed all over my lab. I think I deserve an explanation, Perry the former Platypus," Heinz grumbled, half glaring at the other man. 

_{6 months? Only 6 months? They did all... THAT... in just 6 months?}_

Perry covered his eyes with his good hand, leaning back to take a deep breath at the thought. Only 6 months...

"Okay, now you're really acting weird. Come on, it can't be that bad. You're Perry the former Platypus. Nothing can stop you. I should know, I tried," Dr. Doofenshmirtz grumbled the last bit to himself.

"If you don't say anything, then how can we help you?" Vanessa asked.

Perry shook his head. There had to be some way to tell them, some way to show them the horrible place he'd escaped from. He needed to be strong, for the others.

Vanessa suddenly stood up, grabbing her father's arm and yanking him from the table before he could scarf down his 5 th  muffin.

"We're going to go have a father daughter chat. You just stay here and relax. My dad was right, you really should eat something," the girl pulled her evil scientist father from the room.

Perry blinked. _{What was that all about? Humans are weird.}_

*** 

"Oooh, a father daughter chat. We never have those. Is it about boys?" Heinz teased, letting himself be dragged all the way up to the roof.

"No, it's about Perry," Vanessa announced, closing the door behind her.

"You're dating Perry?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared at his daughter in shock.

"NO! Dad, seriously, it's not about boys or dating. It's about you and Perry," the teenager explained.

"Me and Perry? We're not dating. The last time I saw him he was a platypus and that would have just been awkward..."

Vanessa groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Perry the Platypus is now a human man who is sitting in your kitchen eating a muffin. He is a clearly traumatized human man who came to you, his former evil nemesis, for help. Why aren't you taking this seriously?" the girl yelled, waving her hands in the air for emphasis.

"You really think he's traumatized?" Heinz rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from his daughter.

"Dad, he freaked out the minute I walked in the room. He could have killed me, he wanted to, I could see it in his eyes. The Perry the Platypus I knew was not a cold-blooded killer," Vanessa walked closer to her father and touched his arm.

"Something bad... horrible, must have happened to him. What could change someone that drastically in only 6 months?" she whispered, fighting back tears.

"Hmmm... first the O.W.C.A closes down and all the animal agents vanish, then Perry the Platypus shows up in my lab half a year later and he's human. You're right, Vanessa. Something strange is going on," Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky. 

_{Vanessa is right. She's always right. Why don't I listen to her more often? Perry is acting strange. I'm actually scared to leave him alone in the same room with my little girl. What a mess this is...}_

"Maybe he can't talk. You'll have to come up with another way to find out what happened to him. We can't help him unless we know what happened," Vanessa suddenly piped up.

"Hey, you're right. I do have a device I've been working on. I should be able to project his thoughts onto a screen. All he has to do is remember!" 

...tbc...


End file.
